gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lorren
Black Lorren was a veteran ironborn raider. Biography Background Lorren is a famous ironborn raider, noted for his experience and ferocity in battle. He is loyal to House Greyjoy, the rulers of the Iron Islands. Season 2 When Theon Greyjoy tries to take command of his crew and his ship, the Sea Bitch, Lorren mocks Theon by saying he doesn't need Theon to tell him how things are done, and that he could take on the job as the captain for himself."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Lorren is among Theon's ironborn who seize Winterfell. He captures Ser Rodrik Cassel and brings him before Theon, who brutally executes the defiant Rodrik."The Old Gods and the New" When Bran and Rickon Stark later escape with Osha and Hodor, Theon initially blames Lorren, who counters that Theon let his guard down with Osha by having sex and sleeping with her the night before. Theon angrily beats up Lorren in front of the rest of the ironborn for his comments."A Man Without Honor" Lorren is present for Theon's speech when Northmen lay siege of Winterfell. Aware of the terms offered to the invaders, he doesn't share the enthusiasm shared by the rest of his comrades. After Theon is knocked out by Dagmer, he admits he couldn't wait for Theon to shut up."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Balon Greyjoy receives a letter from Ramsay Snow demanding that he withdraw all Ironborn from the North, which also reveals that Lorren and the other ironborn at Winterfell were flayed alive by Ramsay and the House Bolton soldiers despite Robb Stark's promise of mercy."Mhysa" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Black Lorren is regarded as one of the most dangerous and formidable ironborn raiders, second only to Andrik the Unsmiling. He's described as a squat, thick man with a long black beard. Lorren is among the ironborn who raid the Stony Shore and destroy Benfred Tallhart's force. He also takes part in the capture of Winterfell. When Theon goes to search for the Stark boys, he gives Lorren command over Winterfell and its residents as castellan. As Theon's position becomes hopeless, he tells the ironborn they can leave and join his sister's troops at Deepwood Motte or stay and fight with him against the Northmen who will arrive soon to retake Winterfell. Lorren is one of the seventeen ironborn (alongside Wex and Harrag) who choose to stay with Theon. While Ser Rodrik is besieging Winterfell, Lorren urges Theon to kill all the hostages and fight to the bitter end, but Theon prefers instead to parley with the besiegers. Although Lorren does not actually defy Theon like in the show, he grows to despise him for his behavior, as it is considered weakness and cowardice in the eyes of ironborn. When Ramsay and his men turn on Theon, sack Winterfell and kill the ironborn, Lorren fights bravely; it takes four men to kill him. His body is found surrounded by several dead Dreadfort soldiers, indicating that he has taken some of his killers with him. See also * References de:Lorren ru:Лоррен fr:Lorren Category:Ironborn Category:Servants and retainers of House Greyjoy Category:Deceased individuals